sonicsoundtestfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Bionicleboy3000
Hi, welcome to Sonic Sound Test Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sonicrox14 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonicrox14 (Talk) 04:43, 20 June 2009 hello The KOOL EGG, Dreggmanrox1 20:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello! I have a bit of a random request for you. As you know, this wiki and its admins are mostly inactive. I've made a here and Noname has offered me admin rights to take over the wiki for him (you can see the discussion here and here). However, I need a bureaucrat to promote me, so would you be willing to do the honors? Thanks! 03:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! I know it's odd for a new user like myself to ask for rights so soon, so it really means a lot to me that you'd make me an admin. I'm honored ^_^ Also, I have a question: does SNN have an IRC channel? I'd love to spread the word about Sonic Sound Test Wiki and see if I can make it active again. I have a lot of ideas about expansion, improvement, etc. and it would be hard to do it all by myself. I did a quick scan of the and it looks like there are several users who have edited here a few times, but left (probably because the wiki was inactive), but still edit frequently at SNN. If there's an IRC channel, do you think I could use it to tell people about this wiki? Or do you think I should just message the active SNN editors who've edited here in the past? I really appreciate your help-- thank you so much for your time! 06:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I figured she was gone. I'm sure she'd be happy that there's another female administrator here to carry on her legacy, though ^_^ As for messaging people, I think I'll wait a little bit first. I don't know if you've seen my sandbox, but I'm currently working on a song infobox with some automatic standardized categories. I really think that's the future of this wiki... it's not enough just to have a page for every song with one line of text; if we have a page for every song with a playable video, plus a good system of categories to tie everything together, then we can actually be the "ultimate source of Sonic music" that we strive to be as per the main page. Speaking of my infobox, can you check it out and see if there's anything I should add/change/improve? I have some usage examples on the talk page. I'd like to get a second opinion on it before I actually put it in the mainspace. Thanks Akamia! (that's what you go by, right?) 04:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks Akamia! I actually have a cool idea for an alternative infobox that looks like an iPod, and I think it'll look really awesome if I manage to pull it off with HTML/wikitext. It won't be hard to do the shapes, but I want to use gradients (which I haven't worked with before) as fills so it might be a bit of a challenge. I'm looking forward to it though-- among other things, I'm definitely a WikiFairy :D 05:50, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello again! In case you were wondering how my iPod infobox was gonna turn out, here it is. There might still be transcription issues to work out, but I think I'm pretty much done with the creative element. Anyway, it's there if you'd like to see it :) 00:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks ^_^ once I'm done with my preparatory stuff and I invite some more users here, we'll have a vote on whether to use the infopod or the traditional infobox. 04:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Really? I was kinda scared to ask for your help, since you're an active administrator at SNN and I kinda just randomly called you back here to promote me ^^; but if you're interested in helping out here, that's great! I'd love to have another user work on some pages in order to test out my templates (namely the tracklist, easy SNN link, and song infobox). See, since I coded them, I know exactly how they work, so it's hard for me to tell whether they're simple/usable or confusing/weird, y'know? If you wanna help out, I reccommend you find a soundtrack from a game you like and start expanding! (you can see examples of how I've been doing the SA2 soundtrack here.) You might have to play some Internet hide-and-seek to find a good set of resources (VGMdb is a good starting point), but once you figure out where to get your information from the rest is easy. Thanks for your help Akamia, I really we can make this wiki into something awesome :D 23:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Forum Merry Christmas, Akamia! ^o^ When you get a chance, can you check out this forum that I made? I'd love it if you could vote on the stuff there, and also tell me if the formatting looks stupid (lots of trial and error with this one, haha) Thanks! 07:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for voting! And admittedly, I know the format is weird, but IMO it looks worse without the columns. It's really long and unwieldy. I'm thinking about adding hidden section headers (which would work because I hid the real TOC and replaced it with a fake one) to get rid of the wikitable formatting at the bottom of each section. Just out of curiosity, do you use Oasis or Monobook Akamia? 06:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Ok, I added hidden section headers, and then I had to tell the page not to put edit links by the sections because otherwise it would be really obvious, and then I had to manually put edit links by the real ones, and the page looks like a mess if you click the edit link at the top but it looks perfect if you edit the sections! Ugh x.x haha... Anyway, I (hopefully) fixed the formatting and also fixed some ambiguous wording, which was my fault. For the one about quotations, I meant putting the first mention of the song title in quotations AND bold. Sorry about that ^^; if you want, you can edit your vote without using strikethroughs, since the whole thing was my fault anyway. Cheers! 08:01, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi Akamia! I just reworked the infobox and I think it's finally all-systems-go. By the way, did you get my message that I put just above this sectionheader? I think it might have gotten lost because I left 2 messages at the same time ^^; anyway, happy new year! 04:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC)